


下一次初見

by Kris_House



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 每年四月一日的正午我都會看到一顆紅色氣球從山腳升空，飄過我的窗前。雖然看起來像是能就這樣飛出大氣層，但我知道這種一般材質的氣球最多到十公里的高度就會爆炸。為什麼是四月一日？為什麼是紅色？大 B 作者猜猜樂活動，主題為「告白氣球」
Kudos: 1





	下一次初見

氣球飛得越高，會因為周遭氣壓下降而脹得越來越大，直到整個炸開。

每年四月一日的正午我都會看到一顆紅色氣球從山腳升空，飄過我的窗前。雖然看起來像是能就這樣飛出大氣層，但我知道這種一般材質的氣球最多到十公里的高度就會爆炸。

為什麼是四月一日？為什麼是紅色？

好奇心像是羽毛一樣輕輕刮搔著我的胸口，讓我平淡的生活多了一點顏色，但不足以讓我主動去尋找答案。只是早晨看向窗外的時候、坐在床邊吃藥的時候、夕陽下山的時候，我偶爾會思考那顆孤零零的氣球是誰放的，又是為了什麼而放。

一天、一星期、一個月、一年，時間本該失去了意義，卻因為每年同一天會飛過我窗前的這顆氣球而被賦予了實體。

「又過了一年了。」

「是的，少爺。」

「愚人節快樂，阿福。」

「謝謝您，少爺。」

阿福真正的名字並不是阿福，而是弗德列克，我也不是什麼少爺。只是小時候我總喜歡幻想自己有一天能成為蝙蝠俠，喊著喊著也就習慣了。

「你總是如此拘謹，阿福。」我說。「有時候我都要懷疑你是不是忘了我叫什麼名字。」

和我第一次見到他時相比，他的頭髮多了幾絲白，面貌卻沒有太大的改變，我想他就是大家所謂被歲月善待的人。

他替我倒了杯茶，答道：「我當然記得，少爺。」隨後便沉默下來，退到門口，彷彿與牆壁合而為一。

我看著他禮節性垂下的雙眼，輕嘆了口氣。

*

我沒有真正上過學，但我讀過學校的教材。因肺炎臥病在床的女孩看著窗外的常春藤，她深信等所有葉片都掉落的時候，她就會死去，但那最後一片葉子卻頑強地守在她窗外，等她康復之後，她才知道那片葉子是一名老畫家最後的作品。

我有時候會想，也許窗外飄過的紅色氣球就是我的那片葉子。就算只是微弱的好奇心，說不定也讓我多苟延殘喘了幾年。

「你覺得我會怎麼死呢，阿福？」我問。「是呼吸衰竭而死，還是心臟功能會先出問題？」

「還不到時候。」弗德列克說。「您還不會死。」

我瞥了他一眼，因為他的篤定而感到好笑。「醫生預計我活不過二十七歲。」

「那是他醫術不佳。」他說，語氣出現了少有的波瀾。「少爺。」

他的反應讓我有些意外，弗德列克平時情緒穩定得彷彿不像人類，我還因此曾經懷疑過他是不是機器人，上次他顯露出明顯的情緒已經是好久以前的事情。

「你生氣了。」我說。「你為什麼生氣？」

他深吸了口氣，緩緩吐出。

「我去為您準備晚餐。」

「等等——弗德列克！」

他腳步一滯，沒有回頭看我。

「您還不會死。」他說。「我們還有時間。」

他大步走出房門，腳步比平時都要重，像是他沒有餘裕去放輕動作。

我撐著下巴，看著他忘記關上的大門，突然覺得自己似乎遺漏了什麼。

*

弗德列克的心裡有一條線，不是因為雇傭關係應當保持的心理距離，而是彷彿採在鋼索上的小心翼翼，直到多年的練習讓他能下意識保持這樣危險的平衡。

我不知道他的深淵裡有什麼，但我知道和我有關。

「阿福。」

「是的，少爺。」

「你說我這副模樣是不是很醜？」

「不醜，少爺。」

我瞇起眼睛，看著替我擦拭著身子的他，動作輕柔地像是在擦拭最名貴的骨董，臉上一如往常沒有什麼表情。

心裡想撕開他平靜的假象，但我連自己起身也做不到。

「過來。」

他頓了下，走到床頭邊，扶著我坐了起來。

我吃力地伸出手，碰了下他彷彿永遠不會蒼老的臉。

「連皺紋也沒有。」我說。「難道是因為你總是沒什麼表情？」

他沒有回話，只是靜靜地任我觸摸他，直到我開始無力的時候才拉住我的手，輕緩地放在我大腿上。

「我死的那天你會哭嗎？」我問。

他的眼睫毛似乎顫動了一下，但語氣很平穩。「會的，少爺。」

「那時候我也看不到了。」我說。「真不公平。」

他站起身，替我擦乾了身體，套上衣服。

「您會看到的。」他說。「等您離開的那天。」

*

十月的第一天，我意外地看見了窗外升空的氣球。

一時之間我還懷疑是否自己時間的認知出現了錯誤，但窗外的紅葉告訴我不是如此，冬天都還未來到，現在離四月一日只過了半年。

原本的規律被打破了，為什麼？

「你說他這氣球是放給誰的呢？」我問，氣息有些不穩。最近我可以明顯感覺到自己呼吸越來越困難，看來我的肺比我的心臟還要早一步撐不住了。

「也許是上天。」弗德列克說。「也許是自己。」

我看向他，總覺得他意有所指。

是你嗎，弗德列克？你是我的畫家嗎？

「怎麼就不能是放給我看的呢？」我勾起唇。「說不定這是在對我示愛呢。」

「也許。」他回道。「您值得所有人的愛。」

我哼笑。「包括你的？」

他沒有回話，再度退回了自己畫的那條線之後。

我沒由來地感到憤怒。

匡噹一聲，茶杯被我打到地上，碎了一地，弗德列克平靜地蹲下身，赤手撿起被摔出鋒銳邊緣的陶瓷碎片。

「你是故意的嗎？」我死死瞪著他流血的手指。「這是在示弱？」

他頓了下。「很抱歉，我一時心急，不會有下次。」

我自嘲地笑了。「我也沒有那個命等到你下次犯錯。」

他脖子上的筋抽動了下，像是咬緊了牙關，手一用力便讓更多的血流了出來。

「你這是打算把我的地毯都染紅？」

他垂下頭，把劃傷的手指含進口中，一語不發地轉身走進浴室。

*

一月一日，紅色的氣球出現在我窗外，細細的線卡在窗櫺，像是隨時都可能飛走。

我斜了弗德列克一眼，想在他臉上找到線索，但看不出任何異樣。

「什麼時候出現的？」

「早上就在了，少爺。」

「幫我拿進來吧。」

「好的，少爺。」

弗德列克一手抓著氣球的線，一手推開窗戶，在把氣球拿進來之後迅速關上，幾乎沒有讓一點冷風灌進房間裡，即便有，也被他用身體擋住了。

我接過綁著氣球的線，甩了一下，看著紅色的氣球因為浮力而向上飄，把線也跟著拉直。

「一般的乳膠氣球。」我說。

「嗯，沒什麼特別的。」弗德列克淡然地說。「或許也沒有特殊的意義。」

我嗤笑。「沒有特殊意義還夾在我的窗外？阿福，你睜眼說瞎話的能力真是越來越強了。」

他也沒生氣，只是默默退到床尾，繼續扮演忠心耿耿的守護神。

我雙手捧著氣球仔細打量，上頭沒有寫字，但搖動的時候可以感覺到裡頭有東西。

「阿福，針。」

「請允許我代勞，少爺。」弗德列克從胸前口袋抽出一把小剪刀，在我能說什麼之前就把氣球從我手中拿走，迅速地刺破。

爆炸的聲音比我想像中要大，破碎的乳膠掉在我腿上，隨之落下的是捲起來的白色紙條。

「阿福。」

他把紙捲交給我。

我把一個指節寬的紙條攤了開來，上頭以俐落的花體字寫著：第一次初見，你二十七歲，我是個花匠，只能每天為你獻上一束花。一年後你離開，我把花園裡的花都摘了，放進棺木裡和你一起下葬。

我挑起眉，對上弗德列克的眼睛。

他平靜地看著我，沒有移開視線。

「你以前和我對視都不會超過十秒。」我說。「之後就會立刻移開視線。」

他「嗯」了聲，仍舊盯著我看。

「怎麼不拍張照？」我戲謔地說。「還能保存久一點。」

「我記憶力好。」弗德列克的語氣比平時都要溫和。「照片可能弄丟，記憶不會。」

我皺起眉，兩根手指貼上脖子上的動脈，感受自己紊亂的心跳。

*

四月一日，又一顆氣球出現在窗邊。這一次不用我說什麼，弗德列克便自動自發地把氣球拿了進來，替我戳破。

第二次初見，你二十四歲，我是個畫家，每年替你畫一幅肖像畫。四年後你離開，我在你墳前把畫燒了，混著酒吞了下去。

「阿福。」

「是？」

「我記得你好像會畫素描？」我說。「給我看看？」

他微微俯身。「請稍等一下。」

他拿給我的是本巴掌大的筆記本，每一頁都是一張速寫，柔軟的筆觸與他冷硬的表情全然不搭。

畫中的青年笑得燦爛，眼神滿是愛意，描繪他的筆也溫柔得讓人心痛。

我摸了摸自己的臉，我可不記得自己露出過這樣的表情。

「你想像力可真強。」我說。「這不是我這張僵硬的臉能露出的笑容。」

「您是用眼睛在笑。」他回道。「我能看得出來。」

我冷哼，並不相信他的說法。「你再畫一張吧，畫出我沒有神采的眼睛、凹陷的臉頰、萎縮的身體，畫出我最真實的樣子。」

「好。」他說，直接坐在床尾，拿著鉛筆做畫。

筆尖與紙面摩擦，發出沙沙的聲響，聽著聽著，心情漸漸沉澱了下來。

我也不確定自己是什麼時候睡著的，醒來的時候他就站在門口，他的筆記本立在床頭櫃上，翻到他方才完成的最新作品。

畫中躺在床上的青年表情溫和，因為肌肉萎縮而有些畸形的身體誠實地呈現在畫作中，卻因為柔軟的筆觸而帶著異樣的美感。

「你到底想做什麼，阿福？」我問。「為什麼是現在？」

「叫我弗德列克。」他在沉默之後終於開口。「西奧。」

*

隨著我身體狀況惡化，氣球出現的頻率也越高。

就如弗德列克所說，我們沒有時間了。

「第三次初見，你二十歲，我是個廚師，每天為了你研製食譜。八年後你離開的那天，你說你想吃我做的舒芙蕾，等我回房，你卻已經沒了呼吸。」

「第四次初見，你十七歲，我是個家教，陪著你為了不存在的未來學習。十一年後你離開的前一個月，你抱著泣不成聲的我說起亞洲國家許願的習俗。這裡沒有天燈，你說，用氣球將就一下吧。」

「第五次初見，你十四歲，我是個醫生，拚了命想找到拯救你的辦法。十四年之後你沒有離開，我欣喜若狂，以為這次終於能將你留住，但沒幾個月你的身體就再度厭棄了你。」

「第六次初見，你二十八歲，我在你墳前坐了一個晚上。

我後悔了。」

「第七次初見，你十一歲，我每天為你剪一枝花、為你畫畫、為你準備三餐，我是你的老師、你的看護、你的管家。他們都說七是個幸運的數字，這一次結果會不會有所不同？」

「我累了，親愛的，但我不想後悔。」

這到底是怎麼一回事，弗德列克自己也說不上來。也許這一切都是假的，我說，也許我們在一場實驗裡，也許我們早就死了，也許世界的程序出了差錯。

無論虛實，對我來說都是真的，他說。彎了彎唇，比起微笑卻更像是道傷口。

他有多久沒笑了呢？

我正想問他我還有多久的時間，答案就突然浮現在腦中。

「四月一日。」我喃喃自語。「明年，我二十八歲的四月一日，這可真是會挑日子。」

他的神色突然……垮了，心裡豎起的防線彷彿在我眼前崩解。我下意識地伸手想碰他的眼角，卻克服不了我們之間不過一個手臂的距離。

「弗德列克。」我說。「上來。」

他一語不發地爬到床上，肩膀貼著我的肩膀，這明明是記憶中我們第一次如此親近，我卻有種似曾相識的感覺。

「是在你死的時候嗎？」我問。「重新來過的時間點。」

他沒有說話，不知道是沒有答案，還是不願回答。

我嘆口氣，無力的脖頸往他的方向一倒，頭靠在他僵硬的肩上。

*

如果一個人知道了自己的死期，他該做什麼呢？

「今天你推我出去看看吧。」我說。「難得天氣這麼好。」

他楞了幾秒，最後點點頭，把我抱了起來。

好幾年前他問過我是否要住進一樓的房間，但我喜歡高處眺望出去的景色，選擇留在二樓，畢竟我也不會出門，沒道理為了自己用不上的方便放棄精神上的享受。

現在也只能辛苦他了。

「當初怎麼沒有想過裝個小電梯呢？」

他把我抱得更緊了點。「沒事，你很輕。」

「都四十好幾了。」我調侃地說。「你可真是老當益壯。」

他瞥了我一眼，輕輕哼了聲，似乎是在笑。

我已經很久沒有接觸到室外，陽光比我記憶中要明亮，空氣也比我記憶中要清冷。他在我身後，穩穩地推動輪椅，在我揮手示意時停下腳步。

我在他的幫助下彎下腰，雙手貼在草地上來回撫弄，清晨的露珠還未被蒸乾，我的掌心染上些許濕意。

「弗德列克，還記得我們以前摘過路邊的蔓越莓嗎？」我問。「現在還有沒有？」

「有。」他說，推著我沿著車道往下走，小心翼翼地避開路面的顛波。

遠遠地我便可以看見星星點點的豔紅果實，在一片綠意之中十分顯眼。我還記得小時候自己會如何央求弗德列克帶我出門，他總是維持著一貫的撲克臉，但鮮少拒絕我。

「我想自己摘幾顆。」我說。

弗德列克應了聲，把我從輪椅抱進懷中，在路邊直接跪了下來。

我用微微顫抖的手摘下一顆指甲蓋大小的蔓越莓，放在掌心上，獻寶一般湊到弗德列克嘴邊。

他不明顯地笑了笑，低頭直接用舌尖把蔓越莓捲進口中，掌心濕潤的感覺讓我愣了幾秒，他卻像是沒有發現。

「怎麼樣？」

他聳聳肩。「太小顆，沒什麼感覺。」

「無趣。」我撇撇嘴，決定摘個一把讓他一口吃下去。

沒過多久我就感覺到自己身體開始抗議，他小心地把我放回輪椅上，蹲在路邊替我採摘艷紅的莓果，直到他寬大的左手掌心盛滿了他的收成。

「要嗎？」他問，右手拇指和食指捏起一顆脆弱的果實，只要他稍微用力就會爆出汁液，就如同我幾乎只有皮包覆著骨頭的手臂。

「你一次吃多一點。」我說。「試試味道。」

他點點頭，把一半的蔓越莓倒入口中，汁水從他的唇縫滲出，像是血液的顏色。

「怎麼樣？」我問，聲音有點啞。

他對上我的視線，湊過來吻上我的唇。

味道比我記憶中要酸澀，也許是我的大腦長年下來美化了那段過往，也許再過不久，當弗德列克回想起這個吻，他嚐到的會是甜味。

「這樣直接吃真的不是很好吃。」我說，蹭了蹭他的鼻頭。

他又吻了我一下。「我午餐放在沙拉裡。」

*

弗德列克想要什麼？

我可以把名下所有的財產都留給他，他也不會因此感到開心，在物質上他從沒有展現出明顯的欲望。

弗德列克想要我。

但「我」這個貨品很快就要過期，在那之後我會成為他的傷、他的惡夢。他選擇再度進入我的生活，但也選擇了保持情感上的距離，直到終期將至的時候才越了線。

「如果可以選擇，」我抓著他的手把玩，撫弄他掌心粗糙的厚繭，「你希望這是最後一次嗎？」

他沉默了幾秒，臉蹭了蹭我的肩膀。「為什麼這麼問？」

「沒有為什麼。」我說。「我只是想知道。」

他哼笑。「這不是我第一次被問這個問題。」

我挑起眉。「之前的我？」

「之前的你。」他輕嘆。「我的答案還是『不知道』。」

我不確定自己應不應該感到意外，我所認識的他是個與優柔寡斷沾不上邊的人，他的每個行動都像是計畫精確到了秒，任何突發狀況都沒有讓他失去過分寸。

「但你還是來找我了。」

他唇角微揚，閉上了眼睛。「上一次我撐了二十八年，才發現我寧可再度看著你離開，也不願意度過沒有你的一生。如果還有下一次，我還是會來找你。」

我握住他的手腕，感覺他穩定的脈搏。「但你不確定自己希不希望有下次。」

他的眼睫毛微微顫動一瞬，呼吸也停滯了半秒。「我累了，西奧。」

他的聲音很輕，承載的情緒卻很重。我因為沒有過去六段與他相伴日子的記憶而感到不平衡，卻也有些慶幸。

「這樣算起來你也活了一百多年了。」我說。「你說一個人的靈魂能夠承受多長的生命？」

他「哈」了聲，像是對這個問題嗤之以鼻。

「如果人有靈魂，」他說，「我們又怎麼會被困在這兩副軀殼裡。」

我不同意他的說法，但能理解他的悲觀。

「忘了我吧，弗德列克。」我心不在焉地說。「忘了我，你就解脫了。」

他哼笑。「說得容易。」

*

最後幾天，我已經沒有餘裕再去想他的未來。

每次呼吸都是一場惡鬥，少數意識清醒的時刻也因為身體無力而連話也說不出來，只能看著他沒有表情卻被淚水染濕的臉。

值得嗎？

我能感覺到他滾燙的淚水落在我的手上，彷彿要燒灼出屬於他的印記。弗德列克說人沒有靈魂，我卻有種靈魂被燙傷的感覺。

或者該說是錯覺。

「拜託。」他低語，抱著我的手臂很穩，指尖卻在顫抖著。「別讓他再痛苦下去了。」

我心臟刺痛，沒有想過他祈求的不是我的存活，而是解脫。

等到半夜我的狀況終於平復下來，他坐在床邊，一臉憔悴，完全不像是過去那個每天都把自己打理得一絲不苟的弗德列克。

「嗨。」我用幾乎聽不見的聲音說。「你看起來糟透了。」

他的視線沉甸甸地落在我身上，然後他抬起手，對我比了個中指。

我無聲地笑了，用全身的力氣對他勾了勾手指。

吻我吧，我說，就當是最後的晚餐？

他翹起唇，雙眼卻紅了。

*

你希望重新來過嗎？那個聲音問。你還想再這樣折磨自己也折磨他嗎？

「原來人真的有靈魂。」我說，看著抱著我的身體痛哭失聲的弗德列克。「難得我有證據可以證明他是錯的，我卻沒辦法告訴他。」

你得做出選擇，它說。沒有時間了。

「我都死了，還有什麼好趕的？」

你再不選，一切又會從頭來過。

「你知道這叫什麼嗎？黑暗模式設計，把你要的答案設置成預設值，這樣你的使用者一不注意就順了你的意。」

你、的、選、擇。

「如果重新再來，就不能讓他失去記憶，由我來記得嗎？」

不能，因為你最初選擇了讓他記得。

「啊，我肯定是怕他沒了記憶不會來找我，畢竟我可是被困在這價值不斐的鳥籠裡。」

如果重來，保有記憶的會是他，你認為他還能承受多少次？

「現在你開始情感勒索我了，這樣不太道德。」

西奧多．克萊曼。

「好好好，你幫我留個話給他，我就給你我的答案。」

短暫沉默，然後那個聲音說：你想留什麼話？

我虛抱著弗德列克，靠著他再也無法支撐住我的肩膀。我知道他累了，我知道正確的選擇是什麼，我也知道自己的答案。

「就留：『對不起。』」我仰頭笑了。「我選擇再重來一次！」

它發出了挫折的低吼，我沒有理會，在弗德列克的臉上落下一吻，閉上眼睛，等著我們的世界再度崩解。

即便是在一段感情之中，人也是自私的。

下次見，弗德列克，希望下一個我能做出正確的選擇。


End file.
